Immortels
by Cloeamy16
Summary: Série de drabbles portant sur un même thème: l'immortalité. Certains ont cherché la vie éternelle et d'autres ont choisi de ne pas se faire oublier.


**Immortels**

_Hello_

_« Immortels » est un mot qui m'a frappée quand j'ai lu « Le monde de Charlie » ( livre que j'ai énormément aimé). Alors naturellement, ce titre m'est venu en tête. A la base, ça ne devait être qu'un OS puis, cet OS s'est transformé en une série de drabbles._

_Voici une petite playlist ( à écouter si vous voulez, et dans l'ordre que vous voulez ) :_

_-Stolen dance, Milky Chance_

_-Waves, Mr Probz_

_-Chandelier, Sia_

_-Sail, Awolnation_

_-Demons, Imagine Dragons_

_-All of me, John Legend_

_-Read all about it, Emeli Sandé_

_-Let her go, Passenger_

_-Fireflies, Owl City_

_Si pendant votre lecture vous trouvez des fautes, des tournures de phrases bizarres ou autre, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews._

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à , sauf le scénario._

_Bonne lecture __:)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Divulguer<p>

* * *

><p>C'était un juste défouloir pour elle. Rien d'autre. Ni une passion, ni un loisir, ou même un passe-temps. Non rien de tout cela. Juste un défouloir. Hermione en était déjà à plus de 300 pages de son récit, mais bizarrement elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter. Sa main bougeait de façon frénétique, les mots noircissaient sa feuille, sa douleur au poignet s'évaporait : non elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter.<p>

Certains de ses amis avaient déjà lu ses textes, et la plupart d'entre eux lui avaient déjà conseillé de les publier, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle préférait les garder au chaud, dans un carton, rangé dans un recoin de son dressing, hors de portée de quiconque aurait la mauvaise idée d'y pénétrer. C'était son jardin secret, son intimité. Et puis elle n'était pas l'une de ces stars qu'elle trouvait égocentriques et narcissiques et qui se sentait le besoin de raconter leurs vies.

Après tout, c'était _son_ défouloir et _son_ truc à elle.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle écrivait. Elle n'avait ni faim, ni soif et elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'étonna pas d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte, alors qu'il était 22H30.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut très étonnée de voir son amie Ginny, habillée d'une robe rouge et de talons aiguilles noirs, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied. Visiblement elle était en colère. Habituellement, Hermione aurait été apeurée (tout le monde savait que les crises de colère de la cadette-Weasley étaient mémorables et particulièrement effrayantes), mais actuellement elle était juste… surprise. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui mettait son amie dans cet état… Quoique… Hermione se souvint alors. En fait, Ginny et elle étaient censées aller dîner dans un nouveau restaurent très chic du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et le referma plusieurs fois de suite, tel un poisson. Elle la rouvrit encore une fois, mais seuls quelques bégaiements en sortirent :

« Tu… je… je… »

Elle soupira, puis lâcha en baissant la tête :

«Je suis désolée, Ginny.»

Elle entendit son amie soupirer à son tour et dire sèchement : « Tu me laisses entrer ? »

Hermione s'effaça, laissa son amie entrer et referma la porte.

« -Ginny, je suis désolée, je… répéta-t-elle, mais Ginny la coupa.

-Hermione, je me fiche de tes excuses ou encore de tes explications. Tu n'es pas venue, alors que tu me l'avais promis. Je trouve ton comportement un peu étrange ces derniers temps. D'abord tu es lunatique, puis du jour au lendemain tu décides que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi, alors tu ne réponds plus à nos hiboux puis le surlendemain tu arrives chez moi en pleurs, à 5h du mat'. Puis deux jours plus tard, tu romps avec Ron, puis tu te remets avec lui, puis vous vous séparez à nouveau. Une semaine plus tard on te retrouve ivre morte dans une rue passante du Chemin de Traverse. MAIS BON SANG QUE T'ARRIVE-T-IL HERMIONE ? finit Ginny dans un cri. »

Hermione n'était pas étonnée, elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'essayait pas de se défendre, elle réfléchissait juste aux paroles de son amie.

Il était vrai que ces derniers temps la jeune fille n'était plus vraiment celle qu'elle était réellement : elle ne parlait plus à qui que se soit, elle se soûlait souvent, elle séchait les cours de la fac. Elle-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune explication à son changement de comportement. A part peut-être un petit mot (et de ce qui s'en était suivi) que son ex petit ami lui avait balancé à la figure quelques mois plus tôt : coincée. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Ils étaient à une soirée où l'alcool coulait à flot et où la drogue circulait librement. Hermione désapprouvait ce genre de soirée, et alors qu'elle refusait un énième joint, son copain, sûrement agacé, lui balança un mot qu'elle avait en horreur : coincée. Mais cet abruti ne s'était pas arrêté là, bien au contraire. Il avait ensuite rompu, laissant Hermione en plan. Elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans les toilettes, où elle avait pleuré tout son soûl. Elle en était ressortie une heure après complètement décoiffée, démaquillée, déprimée, limite anéantie .

Et ce qu'elle avait vu par la suite l'avait achevée. A peine avait-il rompu, que ce goujat embrassait langoureusement une jeune fille à la plastique parfaite et pour le moins… décoincée.

Hermione était sortie en courant de cette soirée. Les mois qui suivirent, la jeune fille ne parlait plus à qui que se soit, se soûlait régulièrement, enchaînait les conquêtes d'un soir, utilisait Ron comme une sorte de défouloir.

Alors oui, Ginny avait raison de lui crier dessus, et Hermione, de baisser la tête, de se taire et de ne pas pleurer, parce que d'un côté tout ce qui se passait était de sa faute à elle. Elle avait senti qu'elle ne devait pas aller à cette maudite soirée et pourtant elle y était allée. Elle avait su qu'elle devait parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle ne s'était pas écoutée et en payait désormais le prix.

Ginny, qui observait son amie, réfléchissait elle aussi. Certes le comportement d'Hermione était plus qu'étrange, mais son emportement était un peu démesuré. Ce n'était qu'un retard après tout. Un retard comme la vie en compte des centaines. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle autant énervée? Peut-être parce qu'elle savait tout? Parce qu'elle avait mal, aussi? Elle avait mal pour Hermione, déjà. Elle avait mal pour Harry et elle-même, parce qu'ils voyaient que leur meilleure amie se transformait peu à peu. Mais par dessus tout, elle avait mal pour son frère, parce que celle qu'il aimait le prenait pour un objet, l'ignorait, le rejetait. Alors, ce retard ( qui ne serait rien dans d'autres circonstances ) avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Estimant que la brunette en avait déjà assez enduré, la rouquine décroisa les bras en soupirant. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, Hermione avait l'air réellement désolée, elle semblait s'en vouloir, elle passait donc l'éponge. En revanche, elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec les Weasley, parce qu'après tout, ils l'avaient accueillie comme si elle était leur fille, ils l'invitaient régulièrement chez eux et par dessus tout, elle avait blessé deux de leurs enfants. La cadette-Weasley prit la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Hermione:

« Je t'ai dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur, donc pour moi c'est fini et pardonné. Par contre, il va falloir que tu aies une conversation avec les autres et que tu leur expliques tout. Maintenant, tu vas aller te doucher, te maquiller et te coiffer, pendant que moi je vais aller te choisir robe, chaussures et accessoires.»

Hermione décida d'obtempérer, mais avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, elle se retourna vers son amie, un expression de profonde réflexion collée sur le visage.

«-Tout à l'heure, tu disais que j'allais devoir m'expliquer avec les autres. ( Ginny hocha la tête ) Mais pourquoi t'es-tu exclue?

-Tout simplement parce que je sais tout.» Ginny dû approfondir son explication devant l'air de total incompréhension de son amie.

«-Quand je suis venue ici il y a deux semaines, tu m'as fait lire ce que tu as écrit.

-Mais, pourtant…

-Pourtant tu as changé les lieux, les prénoms et tu as enjolivé l'histoire, la coupa Ginny. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais? J'ai bien compris qui est qui dans ton histoire, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.»

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione tourna les talons et cette fois-ci, alla se préparer.

La cadette-Weasley alla chercher la tenue de la brune. Avant de quitter le salon, il prit une décision qui la fit sourire. Une décision qui pourrait être lourde de conséquences, elle le savait, mais elle voulait tout de même tenter le coup.

…

Une fois apprêtées, les filles décidèrent de se rendre dans un petit restaurent moldu. Le dîner se déroula très silencieusement. C'était un silence gênant, lourd de sens. Comment oublier des mois de larmes, de non-dits et de colère en quelques heures?

À la fin du repas, Ginny décida de raccompagner Hermione jusque chez elle. Au moment de se dire au revoir, une larme perla au coin de l'œil de la brunette et coula le long de sa joue.

«-Ginny, commença Hermione d'une voix larmoyante… J'suis désolée. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'ai même pas penser que je vous faisais souffrir.» Puis elle fondit en larmes. Ginny essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et prit son amie dans ses bras. Hermione s'accrocha à elle comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Elles restèrent ainsi durant cinq bonnes minutes.

Quand Hermione fut calmée, Ginny la lâcha. La brune renifla, baissa les yeux et remercia sa meilleure amie. «Ravie de te retrouver», dit la belle rousse, puis elle s'en alla.

...

Le lendemain, Ginny devait aller faire la lecture aux personnes âgées. Elle savait déjà quelle histoire elle allait leur raconter, et cela la fit sourire. La veille, elle avait piqué les premiers «manuscrits» d'Hermione. À part son amie, Ginny était la seule à savoir où ils étaient cachés. Et puisque le brune ne voulait pas les envoyer à une maison d'édition, la rouquine avait décidé de les lire aux personnes âgées de la maison de retraite dans laquelle elle travaillait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur son lieu de travail, Ginny fut accueillie avec de grands sourires. Elle aimait voir tout ces visages heureux tournés vers elle. Ses derniers mois, elle en avait eu besoin.

Elle adressa un signe de la main à toutes les personnes présentes et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et sortit les manuscrits de son amie de son sac, tandis que son «auditoire» se tournait vers elle.

«Alors Miss Weasley, qu'allez-vous nous lire aujourd'hui, lança une voix chevrotante?»

«Miss Weasley» brandit le bloc de feuilles et dit: « Une histoire qu'une amie a écrite.»

Un «aaaah» s'éleva dans la salle.

Elle demanda: «Je peux commencer?» Un «oui» collectif se fit entendre. La jeune femme put donc commencer sa lecture.

...

Quand l'heure se fut écouler, elle demanda à chaque personne présente de raconter cette histoire à chaque personne qui ne l'aurait pas entendue.

Puis elle remis le manuscrit dans son sac et tout le monde partit vers un autre atelier.

...

Hermione se leva et se prépara pour aller à la fac. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son dressing, elle ne vit pas que le carton dans lequel elle rangeait ses manuscrits traînait anormalement. Ce matin-là elle était trop préoccupée par la soirée de la veille pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et attrapa son sac rapidement, puis partit.

...

Toute sa semaine fut normale, et Hermione l'accueillit avec joie,elle commençait même à reprendre goût à la vie.

Elle était même allée voir les Weasley qui s'étaient montrés plus compréhensifs que ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser. Elle avait repris contact avec Ron et ils projetaient de se voir la semaine suivante pour mettre les choses à plat. Tout semblait reprendre son cours.

Sauf qu'un jour, alors qu'elle buvait un thé à la terrasse d'un café sur Le Chemin De Traverse, elle entendit une femme raconter à ses enfants une histoire qui lui était plus que familière, comme si c'était une histoire qu'elle avait... écrite. E dans sa tête cela fit tilt. Elle s'empressa de finir son thé, de payer et de transplaner chez elle. Une fois arrivée à son appartement elle courut à son dressing qui faisait la taille d'une petite chambre. Elle sortit le carton dans lequel reposaient ses manuscrits, l'ouvrit et les compta: il en manquait deux.

Elle ne comprenait pas: elle était la seule à connaître cette cachette. Qui avait pu, à part elle et peut-être…

Soudain elle eut un sourire en coin: Ginny!

Peu importait comment elle l'avait fait, l'important étant que finalement, elle avait trouvé un moyen de divulguer l'histoire d'Hermione. Histoire qui se passerait de bouche-à-oreille pendant un certain temps.


End file.
